The Final Reunion
by Sanchari Das
Summary: Karan meets his ex-girlfriend after four long years and comes across his beautiful daughter, Bubbly, whom he had once rejected. Will he be able to make amends and bring Vrushali back to his life and will Vrushali be able to accept and trust him again?


**The Final Reunion**

It was still dawn when I stepped out of the cab and walked towards the entry gate of the Delhi airport. The early morning February air was pleasantly cold.

I was travelling to Bengaluru to attend a college friend's wedding. It had been four years since we graduated from the same college. This wedding was also going to be a reunion of our batchmates. But what I didn't know was that the reunion would begin much ahead of time; right in the queue in front of the airline counter.

I was almost sure it was she. Same height! Same long hair! Same complexion! Curiosity had my eyes glued to her. And then about 60-odd seconds later, when she turned, she proved me right. My ex-girlfriend stood two places ahead of me in that queue. We had never met after the college farewell.

I still remembered the day of our college farewell, when Vrushali, Vru to friends, first told me about her pregnancy reports being positive and I had completely freaked out. I wasn't ready to be a father so early. I wasn't even ready to be her husband either. But she was adamant to give birth to her baby, with or without my support, even when I demanded an abortion.

Now, when I look back on the day it fills my heart with guilt. All these years I had secretly wished that may be she didn't abort my baby. While lost in thoughts my eyes suddenly fell on the tiny hand that was clutching one of hers' with all its might. It was of a small girl of about three. She wore a bright pink dressed and brushed her long hairs with her other free hand. I wondered if she was my daughter or perhaps Vru had remarried and…

But something inside me told that she was mine. Vru was really desperate to give birth to her baby and had cut-off all connections with me, just because I had uttered the word 'abortion'. The way the little girl tightly gripped her mother's hand reminded me of how I used to do the same as a toddler.

The queue proceeded slowly and I found myself seated in the flight at a position well suited for me to look at my daughter from behind. My eyes refused to look towards anything but her. It was strange how Vru never looked back or notice me, or perhaps she had but pretended not to. I regretted the day when I had walked away from her life at a time when she most needed me. If I had a bit of courage back then, may be today my daughter would have been sitting on my lap with her little arms around my neck.

Throughout the journey, I didn't hear my daughter speak. She communicated with her mother by pointing to the things she needed. She always had a sweet smile attached to her lips that made me want to kiss her, yet I tried to maintain a distance from them for I still couldn't master the courage to walk up to them.

I was always a faint-hearted fellow, otherwise who takes a full three months just to ask his girl out and propose her? But the three months of planning really yielded fabulous result when Vru accepted me. I was on cloud nine back then. I really loved her a lot. And now, I suddenly realize that I still love her or perhaps I haven't ever stopped loving her.

Time passed and I found myself landing at Bengaluru airport. Vru was still oblivion to my presence or so she made me feel. I checked the address of the destination once more and walked towards the cab. Vru with her daughter was also present there. We almost asked the same driver to take us to the same address. It was here that Vru seemed to notice me.

"We have only one cab now. You can choose to share it or wait her for another hour," the driver informed.

Throughout the journey, I had tried to devise some way or the other to go and approach Vru, but had never imagined to be such an awkward situation!

"Yes, we can share," I replied almost immediately.

"No, we can't. I can't share a cab with a stranger," Vru retorted rudely.

"Decide fast. We don't have all day," the driver threw a disgusting look.

"Please, Vru, we all are tired, neither of us can wait her for an hour," I replied, as politely as possible.

Vru bit her lips. "Fine," she replied after a minute.

"Sit then," the driver retorted.

I opened the gate for them and Vru entered with our daughter. I didn't know why I did that but I felt a sudden urge to do so. I seated myself beside my daughter and off went the cab.

The cool breeze brushed against my face and I closed my eyes. Vru got busy handling her wavy hairs before finally tying it up in a bun. Our daughter began jumping up and down clapping her hands in excitement, but still didn't utter a single word.

"Bubbly, don't jump dear. You will fall down," Vru instructed and she at once followed. Then, putting her little arm in her mothers' posed sideways to look at me and smile. I smiled back.

"Sorry, Karan. I think I over-reacted," Vru spoke, as soon as her excited nerves settled down.

"Nothing to feel sorry about it, Vru. Although you really over-reacted," I replied, with a smile.

"Hmm… I know… I was always like that," she smiled back.

"I know," I smiled again. She smiled some more.

What a grand hotel it was! I was really mesmerized by its magnificence. Ankush himself welcomed us as soon as we entered and escorted us to our rooms. The Hotel Palace was used to such things as wedding at its huge hall, wedding-night at its beautiful Honeymoon-Suit and guests at all its other rooms. But for me, this was a brand new experience. My friend is really one of the richest men in India!

Bubbly, dazzled, astonished at this grand setting, ran all through the large hall making Vru run frantically after her. I silently watched how the ill-tempered lady suddenly gets converted into a patient mother, just like the two faces of the same coin.

The evening saw a grand reunion of friends, just as I have expected. Almost everyone in our friend circle had arrived except a few who couldn't manage even a short holiday from their busy schedule. Some came with family and some, like me, were still single. Ladies formed small groups and engrossed in small talks and giggles while the men indulged in pulling one another's legs followed by loud laughter.

Amidst this, through the corner of my eyes, I could see my daughter to have secured her place in her mamma's arms noticing all the hustle and bustle around her. In this respect, my daughter is simply a duplicate of me. It made me smile.

"Oye, Karu, why are you smiling like that? Do you have somebody on the mind?" Ritam joked.

"No, yaar. Just look at that kid, how she's clutching onto her mother's arms. I used to do the same as a toddler," I smiled.

"Oh, the child reminds him of his childhood, huh?" Ankush laughed.

"She's Vru's daughter," Shuvam winked.

"Yah, I know. We met in the cab today," I replied shortly and excused myself, afraid of the questions that would follow next.

Everyone in our college knew our relationship, but none knew about our break-up or the reason behind it. Atleast, I haven't informed. Perhaps Vru haven't either. She isn't that kind of woman to spread the news of her plight. I wonder how she had managed everything alone.

I was lost in thoughts when something knocked my knees. I looked down and found Bubbly smiling up at me. I knelt down to fit her size.

"What's your name, baby?" I asked.

She smiled, but didn't reply. I thought perhaps she's lost, so I tried to get up to find Vru. But Bubbly put her hands on my shoulder and nodded her head signaling me to kneel down again. I knelt down. She smiled.

"You want to play a game?" I asked. She nodded.

"Okay, let's play Zig-Zag-Zoo," I replied. She smiled.

I then taught her the rhyme and how to play it with her hands and fingers. She quickly learned and clapped her hands in excitement, but didn't utter a single word.

"Umm… Why don't you say it? Say Zig-Zag-Zoo," I tried to make her talk.

She looked blankly at my face and then smiled. By then, an unknown fear had engulfed me. I couldn't smile back. "Why doesn't she say anything?" I thought.

"She can't speak," Vru answered my unasked question, as she picked her daughter up in her lap.

I stood up. Her words came as a bolt from the blue. I wasn't prepared to hear it. I couldn't believe what I heard. My beautiful daughter can't speak!

"Wh… What!" I exclaimed.

"Yes," Vru replied coldly and turned back to go.

"Vru," I called.

"Yes?" she was back to her aggressive mode.

"Are you still single?" I spat out.

"Yes. So?"

"Is she mine… umm… I mean… Is she ours…" was all I could say.

"Hmm… yes."

"Wow! Really? Vru, can I just…" I began.

"No, never," she cut me short and went off in opposite direction.

Bubbly peeped from behind her mamma's neck to smile at me and waved her hands signaling a bye-bye.

Next day the marriage ceremony took place. It was as grand as the hotel and as beautiful as the decorations. Ankush wore an expensive Sherwani while his bride wore a designer Lehenga and was clad in gold and diamonds. I hoped they don't find my gift a middle-classed one.

I wore a simple Sherwani and Vru looked great in her pink Lehenga but not as beautiful as my little daughter in her red gown. There were brightness and colour all around.

Amidst all this, I suddenly felt empty, as if all the colours of my life had suddenly vanished; or perhaps they had vanished with our break-up but I was too busy to realize it then. But now, when I do realize it, I vow to bring back those colours as soon as possible.

At a point when Vrushali was a bit away, I made my way to my daughter. Bubbly smiled on seeing me. I knelt down.

"Bubbly, please try to speak once dear," I said. "Please call me papa, once."

Bubbly smiled and then opened her mouth, but no voice came out, except a mild whisper. She closed it in vain.

"Give it another try na, baby…" I pleaded.

It killed me to accept that my daughter can't speak. My ears were dying to hear from her. She opened her mouth again but nothing worthwhile happened. I pressed my eyes and hung my head low. Bubbly cupped my face into her little hands and smiled at me. I smiled back.

"Stay away from my daughter," Vru screamed. "And stop forcing her."

"Vru, I just wanted to…," I began.

"Don't you ever dare to do that again!" She cut me short.

"I'm sorry."

"Get lost!"

After a dinner, as grand as ever, everyone got into their rooms while the bride and the bridegroom set-off happily to their beautifully decorated Honeymoon-Suit. I was very tired, yet sleep eluded me. I knew time was running out and I had to do something before it was too late. I couldn't afford to lose them once again.

Next morning, the first thing I did was to knock Vru's room. But it was empty. My heart sank. Was I too late? Had she left? I quickly ran down the stairs to the hall, hoping she has not. She stood there all packed, with Bubbly on her lap, talking to the manager.

"Vru," I called, "Wait… please… don't go… Just a minute…"

"Now what?" she rolled her eyes.

"Marry me," I blurted out.

"What?" she exclaimed and looked at the manager signaling him to go. He quickly followed.

I knelt down and began…

"Yes, please… I know I have committed a grave crime I shouldn't have left you in your hour of crisis. I ought to have shown more courage and not flee like that. The last four years were the most painful years of my life. I have realized my mistake and I can't live without you two anymore. Please come back to my life," I said it all in one breathe.

Vru looked astonished and Bubbly looked at me wide-eyed; she had perhaps never seen anyone speak so fast.

"What do you mean by all this now, Karan?" Vru began after a minute's pause, "How can I trust you again? I had once vested all my trust upon you and all I got in return was betrayal. What guarantees that you won't repeat yourself and leave us again at another difficult situation?"

Vru shoot three heavy questions at me, like bullets from a shot-gun. What's more, I had couldn't find any words to answer.

"Go back, Karan. Go away from our life. I have already learned to live without you and I'm sure I would teach that to my daughter too," Vru spoke again, shattering even the last remaining hope.

Heartbroken and downcast by her replies, I took my bag and slowly started moving towards the end of the road, desperately trying in vain to brush off Bubbly's memories from my heart. A few water droplets assembled near the edge of my eyes, ready to fall off anytime now.

Just as I had crossed the road, I heard a loud cry and turned back.

"Pa…Pa… Don't go… Pa…Pa… Come back…"

It was my Bubbly shouting as she tried to free herself from Vru's iron grip. I couldn't believe my eyes. Tears of happiness sneaked out of my eyes and rolled down my cheeks.

Suddenly Bubbly shook herself off her mother's hand and began running towards me. Even through my blurred vision I could still make out Vru's stunned face. I was astonished too and had forgotten how to react.

But then suddenly, Bubbly came to the middle of the road between the traffics. Unable to cross the road she looked straight up at me, her eyes demanding protection. Then, I saw a speeding car race towards her. I got afraid and became stiff for some time. Then something clicked in me and I quickly rushed towards her and picking her up in my lap ran towards the other end. Bubbly embraced me with all her might and digged her head in my neck. I kissed her.

I thanked God for saving my daughter and looked towards Vru. She was coming slowly towards us, smiling with all her heart and if I'm not too wrong, it's really time for our final reunion now.


End file.
